An Unexpected Arrangement
by At the Heart of the Storm
Summary: She's from the UK, spunky and not afriad to speak her mind. And if her fianceé thinks she's going to roll over and play dead, he's in for a hell of a surprise! Japan's aristocracy's not going to know what hit them. An arranged marriage fic. M 4 l8r chaps.
1. An Unwelcome Surprise

**Author's Note: **This is an arranged marriage fic between a member of the Host Club and an OC - I reposted this after realising the page breaks weren't showing up. Fixed now! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: An Unwelcome Surprise<strong>

Sweat poured down the face of what looked to be a young girl as she shook out her body from the intense workout she had just done. It was called Insanity and even after doing it for several months there were still times when she found herself thinking "This is insane!" and she couldn't help but smile. It was like no workout she had ever done. And she _loved _it! With Insanity you didn't just follow the guy on screen – you _really_ worked! Now she didn't often sweat when working out but Insanity left trickles of sweat running down her face as she pushed her body to the max. The highest she let her heart rate go was 193 and then she forced herself to cool even if all she wanted to do was 'dig deeper' as Shaun T always said (her max heart rate at danger zone was 200).

The young girl paused as her phone vibrated on the mantle piece and she read the text message as she took a sip of her water. It was from her friend, Sarah. It read; 'How's it going Leanne! How's it feel to be 21! You have a hangover from last night? x x x' So the young girl was actually a young woman…

Leanne smiled at the text message, quickly replying to her friend, that although she hadn't gotten in until 5am earlier that day, unlike the rest of 'you lazy bums' she was already up, had done her workout and was just about to jump in the shower once she put her food in the oven.

What she had in reply was a silly face and the exclamation that she had only been able to get up in a few hours was because she hadn't drunk much the night before.

Clearly Sarah had gotten so drunk that she didn't remember the amount of shots they'd all done – Sarah had wandered off in the middle of the night, thankfully supported by her boyfriend. She normally ended up wandering off on her own at the end of the night when she was completely drunk – it scared her friends to no end as they could never keep track of her and her stories the following morning of sometimes not remembering how she got home really didn't help ease their minds. Joe, Sarah's boyfriend, could hardly keep an eye on her when he lived miles away.

Thankfully Leanne hadn't had to worry about her last night thanks to Joe.

They spoke by text for a few more minutes as Leanne put her already prepared food in the oven and made her way upstairs to get a shower.

As the water brushed against her tired muscles, Leanne thought back on the past few days to a subject that had been confusing her lately. After all, the shower _was _where all her great thinking took place – for some reason being in the shower helped clear her mind of all her emotions and allowed her to think clearly and analyze her emotions on specific subjects that were confounding her. In this instance her thoughts turned to her parents' odd behaviour over the past couple of days.

They'd seemed to grow more and more anxious in the past couple of months and she couldn't figure out the reason for it. They'd all gone out for a meal with the entire family a few nights before and they'd been fine _then _but had reverted back as soon as they got back in the house. Maybe everyone's well wishes for her future mixed in with the regular birthday wishes had unsettled them after everyone had seemed to be having such a great time.

Their mood swings were really starting to give her whiplash.

It was possible that they were worried about her possible move to the States the following January but that didn't explain why they were only _now _getting nervous about it when they'd known for months already and they _already _let her visit the country twice on her own.

Leanne sighed as she got out of the shower, wringing her long auburn hair over the bath to get rid of the excess water. She had spent twenty minutes in the shower trying to figure out a situation that had been nagging at her mind for the past couple of days and like the previous times she'd spent thinking about it, she was no closer to the answer than before.

Wrapping a towel around her hair and body, Leanne made her way into her bedroom, her blue eyes glancing at her clock to check the time. Eyes widening and seeming to turn green as the sun came out from behind the clouds and her head turned, Leanne quickly dried herself off and jumped into the outfit she'd gotten ready the night before. She still had to eat her food, clean her teeth, blow dry her hair and do her make up before her boyfriend picked her up for Church.

She grinned as she shimmied into her trousers, hopping around wildly as her foot got stuck in the denim.

Once free and having pulled on her top, Leanne rushed downstairs, piling her food onto her plate and scoffing it down as quickly as humanly possible without choking herself. Deciding it was taking her too long, she picked up her plate and carried it upstairs, eating as she went so that she could dry her hair at the same time. Hopefully she wouldn't blow her rice all over her room with her hairdryer in the process. That would be just her luck.

Thirty minutes later, her hair was dry and hung down her back, and she brushed away furiously at her teeth. With only ten minutes until her boyfriend, James, came to pick her up she was rushing around a bit, trying to make sure she had everything while still looking presentable.

James's car horn honked ten minutes later, just as the beautiful eyed woman put the finishing touches to her make up. Grabbing up her bags, Leanne ran down the stairs, out the front door and straight into the arms of her boyfriend who had gotten out of his car to greet her as he always did. She pressed her lips to his and they quickly lost in the kiss.

"Mmmm, minty fresh." James mumbled against her lips as they finally broke apart for air. Leanne chuckled at his words, pecking him on the lips once more before standing back out of his arms and he grinned. James knew not to take such a thing personally; it was just her way of bringing things to an end before they went too far as they both often felt the need to, but they'd both agreed to wait before they took their relationship to the next level. They really liked each other and didn't want to rush things – or as Leanne had once put it; they didn't want to burn the wick at both ends. Naturally, she'd giggled for ten minutes straight after saying _that_ old saying and he'd laughed a bit at it.

James chuckled in remembrance as he stepped forward and opened her door for her. She smiled gratefully as she slid into the car and he closed the door, smiling in return as he got into the drivers seat and pulled out into the road.

James's took a hold of her hand as he drove, snapping her out of her thoughts and she turned to smile softly at him, watching as he lifted her hand to his lips to kiss the back of it. Leanne squeezed his hand back and dropped her head to his shoulder briefly. God, how she loved him.

Her thoughts brought a smile to her lips as she knew them to be true. The feeling had been growing in her from the moment she'd met him until she'd come to the realization a couple of months ago.

Noticing she was preoccupied and lost in thought, James kissed the top of her head and squeezed the hand he still held.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He watched in pleasure as she smiled softly at him, placing a kiss on his cheek as he returned his eyes to the road. He knew she found it very difficult to talk about her emotions and subjects that were uncomfortable to her so he didn't push her.

When they had started getting serious it had been like pulling teeth trying to get her to talk to him about what she wanted. He had watched, fascinated and slightly amused (though he'd never tell her that – he treasured his manhood), as she'd clamed up and become as uncomfortable as a commitment phobic man talking about marriage and kids. He'd taken pity on her at the time and pulled her to him, loving her even more than before for it. Leanne had grumbled and curled up against him, burying her face in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He'd known he loved her from that moment and had a feeling that that was the conclusion that _she _had just come to. With her, it always seemed to be a stray thought that brought her all her great ideas.

James grinned to himself as he continued to drive them to Church; she was the most amazing woman he'd ever met. Some of the things she wanted to do with her life made him realize how much of a treasure his girlfriend was. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. No way could he be so lucky as to be able to keep a hold of this one.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Leanne woke up the next morning smiling. Church had been amazing last night as it usually was and what had made it even better, was being able to come home to her boyfriend's house and spend the night with him with no interruptions.

Curled up in her boyfriend's arms; his body spooned out along hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, Leanne saw absolutely no reason to move from her wonderfully warm cocoon.

James stirred behind her and Leanne wiggled around to place a kiss on his lips and he smiled, his eyes still closed as he pulled her closer to him.

"Good morning." they whispered at the same time and laughed softly.

They laid together in bed for the next ten minutes, joking about what they should do for the rest of the day. Leanne's parents were away for a long weekend so they had plenty of time to do whatever it is they wanted to do.

The shrill ringing of the phone cut through the relaxed atmosphere like a knife and James groaned as he rolled over to pick it up. Leanne groaned, dropping her face into her pillow – she could practically hear her mother's voice through the phone, panic stricken and wanting to know if James had seen her.

"Yeah, she's right here. I'll pass you onto her right now." James glanced over at Leanne, saw the downcast look on her face, knew that her parents had been acting weird the past couple of days and mouthed a very sincere 'sorry'. She grinned long-sufferingly at him and quickly pecked him on the lips as she took the phone from him, making sure her mother couldn't hear her at the time.

Though her father had always joked about her needing to get a boyfriend and move out, neither of her parents had been very happy when she'd told them about James. She hadn't seen the need to tell them about him straight away – she was 20 years old at the time and saw no reason to tell her parents every detail of her love life. She was enough of an adult to know what she was doing. James had understood and his ego remaining intact. He knew that she simply hadn't told them in the beginning because she'd have never heard the end of it otherwise.

So, after a couple of months of dating, when her parents had asked jokingly 'is that your boyfriend?' when he'd come to pick her up, she'd told them the truth, said yes and told them they'd been dating for a couple of weeks now. And with that, she'd said her goodbye's, jumped in the car and they'd had headed off to catch a movie and grab a meal like they'd originally planned.

Leanne hadn't expected a bad reaction as they'd always been laid back on the subject before, not even blinking when she'd gone on a date with a guy _years_ older than her. So it came as a surprise to her, after James had dropped her off and kissed her goodnight, that her parents had laid into her like a 14 year old out long after her curfew with a 20 year old guy. She'd handled the situation well and with diplomacy, letting her parents get everything out of their systems before calmly stating she was an adult and allowed to do whatever it is she pleased, bringing up that they'd been nagging her to get a boyfriend for years and that they should be happy she'd finally taken their advice and got one. She'd then promptly said goodnight and went upstairs to bed, her face a picture of calm while inside she was screaming at them.

One thing had stuck out that night for her and she'd mentioned it to James the following day. Her parents had said that they _had_ wanted her to get a boyfriend but _now _was not the right time. And she wanted to know why _'now'_ was a bad time.

Neither had answered that question when she asked them next.

Her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she shouted down the phone and Leanne pulled it away from her ear, staring at it blankly with a single eyebrow raised. "What are you doing over that boy's house! You should be home watching the house, not gallivanting around the countryside with no parental supervision!–" Leanne tuned out what her mother was saying and glanced over at James whispering; "Do you think she could get any louder? I bet you a fiver she can." James grinned at his girlfriend's non-pulsed reaction and kissed her briefly on the lips.

They listened with high levels of amusement as her mother's voice rose in volume again and tried not to laugh.

The truth was, Leanne's parents had become completely different people over the past couple of months – they'd become overbearing and controlling and Leanne adapted by becoming amused and completely ignoring their "outbursts of insanity" as she liked to call them.

Finally fed up of her mother's ranting she pressed a couple of buttons to stop her mother in mid flow and once silence reigned, spoke into the mouth piece quite firmly.

"Look mum, I love you but I'm not coming home until Tuesday night once I finish work. I'm spending the next couple of days _and _nights with James. I want to get away from the craziness of the house for a while and I'd only end up cleaning if I was at home. I love you and I'll see you Tuesday night. Bye mum." And she promptly hung up, threw the phone under the bed and turned off her mobile. "Let's see them reach me now." She grinned and lent over to kiss him again, both of them happily ignoring the faint ringing from under the bed.

Hopefully the dust bunnies would eat James' phone.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

The next couple of days flew by, much to Leanne's annoyance and it was soon time to go back to work and back home again.

What she was not expecting when she walked into work early so she could go get changed in the toilets, was to be grabbed by her parents and dragged out of the building and to a black sedan that was waiting for them.

Leanne's father threw her overnight bags into the boot before climbing into the passengers' seat as her mother pushed her to get into the back of the car. Leanne rushed in ahead of her and over to the other door but as soon as she tried the handle she realised her mistake. It was locked. She'd effectively thrown herself into a situation she didn't want to be in. She _had _been hoping she could go out the other side and run back into the building and get them to tell her what was going on.

For the first time in her life she was scared of her parents and what they were going to do. This was _not_ a normal situation for her to be in.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

After twenty minutes of driving her father turned around in the front seat and, with her mother's help, started explaining things to her.

"Firstly, we are not your biological parents," Leanne stared at her father blankly as he continued, trying really hard to take in what they were saying in case she could use something to escape later. "Both your parents come from a long line of Japanese aristocracy."

Leanne could not stop the look of slightly mocking disbelief that over took her features at that – she was a blue eyed Caucasian woman with pale skin that tanned easily, wide eyes and even wider hips. There was nothing _Japanese _about her. He 'father' ignored her look as he continued,

"When your mother, Misumi, found out she was pregnant with you, her and your father, Kenji, went to one of Japan's leading doctors in their field. They wanted you to grow up away from the spotlight their money and name created so they had the doctor change some of your genes to give you your Caucasian appearance."

Leanne continued to look at him in disbelief at his words. She was a test tube baby?

"Misumi carried you to full term and you came out perfectly healthy. None of the nurses blinked at you blue eyes, they all expected them to turn brown as you got older."

So she wasn't a test tube baby? Huh?

"They were confused as to why they'd been sworn to secrecy and had to sign a contract to confirm as much when your parents had requested them for your home birth. You have to remember that these were the top nurses and doctors in all of Japan who were present for your birth.

"They got even more confused when your medical records disappeared entirely a couple of hours after your birth. But none of them pried – they knew not to if they wanted to keep their jobs.

"Your parents employed us when Misumi became pregnant, all for the point of taking you to the UK a few weeks after your birth to live with us among our family. We were to raise you to your 21st birthday, let you have the life you choose for yourself so long as it wasn't self destructive and return you to Japan the day after your 21st birthday.

"Naturally your parents were a bit upset that we had to delay your return as neither of us could get a hold of you, being that neither of us had your _boyfriend's_" he all but spat the word and Leanne felt anger start to rise within her where numbness had once taken up residence, "number."

"Your parents arranged your marriage long before you were born and though they wanted you to grow up like any other commoner to help make you a more rounded person – and that _included _dating – they didn't want you dating this close to your return to Japan. They are _very _disappointed."

It was like the reservoir walls had just collapsed under the weight and pressure of the water held behind them and Leanne just started shouting at them. Sod diplomacy! For twenty minutes she shouted at them, giving them both a piece of her mind in that moment; for lying to her, for pulling her away from her friends and a future that she'd planned for herself. And for pulling her away from a man she loved.

Her 'father' had snarled that James was a "no good commoner" and not worthy to be looked at and that had been the end of it – she'd "completely flipped", as one of her friends would say, and had tried climbing over the seats so she could wring his neck but the seatbelt had stopped her, the driver informing her that they expected such a reaction and it was locked in place for such a situation.

Simmering in rage in the back seat, Leanne's voice came out in a low, deadly snarl, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"If what you've said is true then as soon as we get back home to Japan, you're fired. We'll see how you like those 'commoners' when you are _one_ of them." His eyes flew to her in shock and he saw the deadly serious nature in them.

She'd deal with her 'mother' when she was ready.

Leanne, her face deadly serious, spoke not one word after that. Not when they drove over to the side of the airport that held all the private planes. Not when she was led onto a private jet. And not a word was spoken throughout the entire plane ride to Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>End of chapter one! =D And yes I know "sufferingly" is not an actual word but it fit into my sentence so I'm coining it and using it. =D Please don't tell my old english teacher! XD

Please review! They make me happy! =D

XXX


	2. An Unveiling of Deception

**Author's Note:** Thanks to crystal tomoe who was my first reviewer for this story and to sundance1989 for showing their support and desire for me to continue! =D Cookies on me! =D xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: An Unveiling of Deception<strong>

It was easy to ignore everyone when you were asleep, as Leanne found to be the case after falling asleep with her iPod in her ears.

She was awoken by one of the cabin staff an hour before they came in to land and, after spotting her 'parents' in fresh clothes with slightly damp hair, had asked if there were washing facilities on board.

Susie, as her name tag declared her, confirmed that there were washing facilities available and on Leanne's insistence, led her to the cargo bay to retrieve some clean clothes. Susie seemed a bit uncomfortable with the idea of having her in a part of the plane that was clearly not for the passengers' eyes and, irritable because of all the sudden changes taking place in her life (naturally it had _nothing_ to do with hunger and tiredness), she snapped slightly when replying to what was clearly Susie's job.

"Look. Susie. Thank you so much for your offer but I have been choosing my own clothes for years and I do not intend to stop now. I'm a grown woman. I think I can take care of that myself thanks." Feeling immediately guilty at the hurt that flashed across the woman's face, Leanne apologised much to Susie's shock. "I'm sorry. I know it gives me no right, but my entire life has just changed and right now I need some form of control even if it _is_ just with the clothes that I wear and the toothpaste that I buy." Susie grinned at her last comment on toothpaste. Clearly she'd seen The Adjustment Bureau and remembered the line about The Chairman (a metaphor for God) allowing humans free will in the little things like what brand of toothpaste to use, while every other decision had been mapped out by Him.

Leanne had watched it with a Buddhist friend of hers and they'd gone into a bit of a light-hearted debate on the differences of their faiths. Her friend, Lucy, had brought up the supposed valid point that if they followed the movie then, as a Buddhist, she was able to make _all _the decisions of her life whereas Leanne had to listen to the Chairman (though the movie rather suggested that The Chairman controlled _everyone_, not just one group of people).

Leanne had blinked at her friend's back as they rode up the escalator to wait.

Deciding to make a joke out of it Leanne had replied 'well, _I _get to choose my toothpaste' her tone clearly saying that that was far more superior an option. It also implied a poked out tongue.

It had caused no end of laughter between the friends as they'd sat waiting for Leanne's 'father' to pick them up.

Leanne's lips curved into a small smile as she pulled out an oversized Team Michigan jumper, a pair of comfortable skinny jeans and her 'biker' styled boots (as well as the regular necessities) before making her way into the toilets.

The sight of a full sized shower almost caused her clothes to fall to the floor and it was only quick reflexes that saved them. She wasn't sure how the shower worked; she just hoped they didn't drop water on anyone below.

Picking her jaw off the floor, the one thing she hadn't been able to catch, Leanne quickly jumped into the shower. Whether she liked her biological parents or not, she'd still prefer not to smell horrible for the meeting. She was now more glad than ever that she'd splurged on Dior's 'Miss Dior Cherie Eau de Parfum Spray' – a beautiful smelling perfume that smelt better the longer you wore it through the day. It had a warm but slightly fruity smell to it that was absolutely gorgeous.

Hopefully her biological parents would approve of _that _at least as she knew there was going to be a lot of things about her that they would _not _like.

Leanne hurried through her shower, lathering and rinsing in record speed and within twenty minutes she was clean, dry and dressed and blow-drying her hair in her seat before decent.

It took her thirty minutes to dry her hair, what with the length of it, and she braided some of the hair at each temple to hold back her hair and join a small braid at the back. It was a bit of a hippy look but pretty and practical as it kept her hair mostly out of the way.

With ten minutes before coming in to land, Leanne started on her make-up, putting concealer under her eyes, mascara on her lashes and a light blush on her cheeks. Deciding that something extra needed to be added to her usual make-up for this meeting, Leanne carefully highlighted parts of her eyes with eye liner and added a soft lipstick to her lips.

Happy with the overall effect, Leanne tightened her seatbelt for the landing and turned her head to look out the window at the city below. She could feel the bile of distaste rising in her throat and her mind supplied a very sarcastic 'oh yay!' to the encounters following.

Leanne expected the next couple of hours to be quiet, like the plane ride had been, so when she was met by the flashing lights of multiple cameras and the shouted questions from numerous Japanese voices – none of which she could understand – she was a little shocked to put it mildly.

Before she could start to panic, several armed body guards (big gorilla like men) appeared around her and her "family" and rushed them into a waiting limo, the bags already being unloaded into a back van to be taken to her new home.

It would take another hour for them to reach Leanne's new home but before she could even ask for _something _to keep her occupied, the butler sitting opposite her handed her a laptop. She couldn't control the smile that broke out over her face and thanked him happily, impressed that he'd know the exact thing that could easily keep her occupied for an hour at the very least.

She quickly logged on to her facebook page, writing a note that explained everything that had and was happening and updating her status to make sure everyone read it. That done, she opened up her chat option on facebook and answered the numerous questions her friends immediately threw at her.

James's questions were the hardest to deal with and she promised to ring him as soon as she could get to her room and get on Skype. She updated him as best she could, but could not go into much detail for fear of telling him something that was better left until they could speak face to face – even if it did have to be through a computer screen. Telling the man you loved you had to suddenly break things off because you were engaged, was not a subject to be broached over the phone. It hurt her heart but she knew she had no choice. If her biological parents were rich enough to pay top doctors to alter her genes before such research had been given to the public, they were more than capable of shooting down every opportunity she could find away from them – she'd never be able to become a teacher, never be able to find a job… The list went on and on.

All she had to do was wait. Bide her time until they died. Once she inherited all their money and the status that went with it (being the lone heir to their fortune as her carers had informed her she was an only child), then she could get herself out of a situation her parents had forced her into. Until then she simply had to act like a perfect little Princess. Within reason – she was not going to sacrifice who she was; her thoughts, her opinions, her friends and her dreams. They were all an integral part of her and she was not going to let them take that away from her too. She couldn't ask James to wait for her (who knew how long her biological parents would be around), but she could hold on to hope for the other things in her life.

Decision made and promising to contact James later, she quickly logged off and shut the computer down. They were pulling into the drive of her new home.

For the second time that day (and undoubtedly not the last), Leanne's jaw hit the floor. It was a bonified mansion! Not only did it have acres upon acres of land surrounding it, but it had a circle drive way with a fountain in the middle of it and, as they drove past Leanne could see large carp swimming in the water. Gardeners and various other staff littered the grounds going about their regular duties and even next to their _uniforms _she felt out of place. She _almost_ regretted not letting Susie pick out her outfit.

Leanne was just about to grab the door handle and climb out when her "father's" voice stopped her.

"Wait." She paused to look at him in confusion. "You do not open the door. The driver will open it for you. You're rich now. That's not how it's done." She very suddenly felt like Anastasia from the Disney film and could only blink at him, the door opening before she even had a _chance _to get angry.

The driver bowed as Leanne got out of the car and she was unsure whether or not she should curtsy to him or bow back so she settled for nodding her head with a smile and saying thank you in Japanese. And she repeated it at his stunned look.

_'Thank the Lord for anime!' _she thought as she stepped further away from the car to allow the others out, craning her neck back to look up at the massive house. She couldn't deny the sense of excitement that filled her – it was like going to an amusement park-come-museum. She could just imagine the works of art on the walls and the vases and figurines they'd have. She could also imagine how much work went into keeping such a large house clean.

Her carers walking past her to join an already assembled line of staff pulled her out of her thoughts. She glanced up at the house one more time and was just about to take a step towards them when the big double doors behind them opened effectively bringing her to a complete stop.

As one the line of people bowed, all of their voices blending together to form the words "welcome home, young miss." But Leanne was oblivious to it all for there in the giant doorway stood two people – both stunningly beautiful.

Her biological mother had beautifully flowing brunette hair that contrasted perfectly with her pale skin and dark eyes. She was taller than the average Japanese woman and had the willowy limbs of a ballet dancing.

Her biological father, equally as beautiful as her mother, was also her complete opposite. Where her mother looked soft and gentle, her father looked hard and firm. He was at least a head taller than his wife, with wide shoulders, hard set features and thick dark hair, his eyes a darker brown to his wife's.

Everything about them spoke of old money and inherited wealth. Leanne could see quite plainly that they came from a long line Japanese aristocracy. Just like her carers had informed her.

She had never felt more out of place.

Even knowing what she did, knowing that her genes had been altered before birth to make her look differently from them, did not help put her mind at ease. How were these people supposed to be the ones who helped create her? They were clearly part of a completely different world to what she was used to.

And now she had to play ball and step up to the plate.

With that thought in mind, Leanne squared her shoulders and made her way towards her biological parents who were walking down the marble steps of their home to meet her, the line of servants splitting down the middle and moving to either side to allow them through.

It was time to meet her destiny and face what God had planned for her.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka were clear across the country right then, currently in deep conversation about their coming nuptials. They had been betrothed long before they were even born but neither had given the situation much thought through the years. They had simply accepted it as fact and got on with their lives. They were both well aware that their bride had not been told about the arrangements as the woman's parents wanted her to live her life freely without such knowledge weighing on her mind and effecting her life decisions. Neither man agreed with letting her grow up unaware of it but both knew that they had no say in the matter.

Mori, as he was known to his friends, glanced over at his cousin.

He had matured a lot in the past couple of months, not only emotionally but physically as well – much to the sadness of their old customers from the Host Club.

Hunny, as he was known by his friends, had hit his growth spurt at the beginning of the summer holidays the years they'd graduated from Ouran High. He'd quickly out-grown all of his clothes but his childish features had kept him safely in his loli-shota role. But in the past few months Hunny's body had been filling out; muscles becoming more apparent whereas before they had been all but invisible and his face had lost its former softness. Though still shorter than Mori's 6'2", Hunny's now 5'8" was nothing to baulk about. The one thing about him that had never changed was his eyes. His eyes were the only thing allowing him to hold onto his loli-shota title. Their sparkle allowing him to get away with the same things he had when he was only 4'9".

Hunny was well aware of the changes taking place within himself. He was still very much the childish, happy go lucky person he always had been; loving cake and his Usa-chan. Except now he was a lot more serious. He knew that he would take over the family business one day soon so that his mother and father could enjoy the later years of their lives; his father was already nearing sixty and after raising two very different (but equally energetic children) Hunny knew that his mother was looking forward to a change of pace as well. And some grandchildren if he understood her unsubtle hints. With his younger brother turning out to be gay, the pressure was on him to give her the grandchildren she so desperately wanted (children she could dote on but give back when they became too much for her).

All these things had been weighing heavily on his mind for the past couple of months and he knew that Takashi felt the same way, being in the same situation as he was in.

The cousins glanced at each other across the cake covered table and shared a small smile. Though the changes of the future weighed heavily on their minds, they were looking forward to the challenges it would bring and both were ready for the next chapter of their lives to unfold.

Both were ready to meet the woman who would become their bride and untie the three families forever; hers and their own.

"Nee, Takashi! Let's have some cake!"

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

"WHAT!"

Servants glanced at each other in unease within the Hisamatsuo household and the birds in neighboring trees took to the skies in fear. Clearly the Hisamatsuo-sama's had explained the conditions of her marriage to the young miss. And equally clear was her bad reaction to the news.

It did not bode well for the rest of the conversation considering this was only the beginning and already Leanne was on her feet, her hands gesturing wildly at the idiocy of people who had too much money and too much time on their hands. Not that she said the latter thoughts out loud.

"But that's not even _legal!_" The young woman shouted at her biological parents.

"Now dear, calm down–" Her anger rising, Leanne swiftly cut off her mother before she could continue.

"Calm down! Calm down! Are you insane! And how do you imagine this relationship will work! HOW THE HELL DO YOU IMAGINE WE'LL CONSUMATE THE MARRIAG!" Leanne was very satisfied to see the cheeks of the room's occupants turn bright red and all to look uncomfortable. _She _wasn't going to tell them that a threesome was an idea she'd like to pursue.

Leanne paused for a moment, cackling gleefully inside at the imagined looks on their faces.

It was a couple of minutes before anyone spoke and Leanne returned her bum to her chair. Instead of starting the conversation back up again (she was enjoying their discomfort far too much to give them an easy escape), Leanne turned her attention to the room she found herself in. There were several expensive looking vases in the room, each with an overdone flower arrangement within them. Clearly these people had never heard the phrase 'less is more'. The riot of colors contrasted with the artwork that hung on the walls. Without the multitude of flowers, the room would have looked very beautiful with its delicate furniture with their carved legs and lightly embroidered coverings. First thing she was once she was used to the house would be to move all of the flowers and vases out of this room, separate some of the bouquets to tone them down a bit and spread them out around the place. Maybe give some away to people in the street…

"Ayame," her mother started softly and Leanne allowed her gaze to lie on the woman. She didn't bother to correct her; that was her birth name and the name she was going to have to get used to – everyone would be using it soon enough, "we understand that this is a difficult situation for you to come to terms with but it is something you're going to have to learn to live with sooner or later." Leanne – no – Ayame, felt her anger rise but forced herself to keep a lid on it. "Your father and I grew up knowing we'd have to one day marry and produce an heir for our fortune.

"We had originally hoped to have a boy but when I found out I was pregnant with you, we saw the opportunity we could have to unite three of the most influential families of Japan." _I was a political move to help lift their social standing in the eyes of their peers… Nice. _Ayame tried her best to hold back the sarcastic thoughts but failed – it was hard enough keeping her face from showing her emotions. She was an expressive person; she loved to smile and laugh and just all around enjoy herself. She hoped that this wasn't a sign of what the rest of her life would be like.

She quickly focused her attention back on her mother as she started to speak again. "We have friends in high places and with their help we created a loophole to allow you to marry the two men you are betrothed to.

"They are well aware of the situation and the requirements of the marriage and are happy to serve their family this way." Misumi's voice turned hard at the end of her little speech, Ayame's eyes soon followed suite and she stood to her feet, her voice a deathly calm murmur.

"Perhaps _I_ would be more interested in the affairs and reputation of this family if I had been brought up in it. Instead my genes were changed and I was shipped off to a different country to live with my sitters." Misumi's lips thinned and pursed in irritation at being bested by her daughter. "So don't use that line on me. I couldn't care less what happens with this family. But I'll play this game of yours. Just do not think that this will come with no compromises on your part. We'll talk about _those _tomorrow.

"You wanted me raised as a commoner. Let's see if you like the way I play ball. Good evening to you." Ayame nodded to her biological parents and walked out of the room with her head held high.

Ayame knew the following day was going to be tough. She'd give them tonight to bend _their_ heads around this new idea. Tomorrow the _real _work would start and they'd learn just how stubborn she could be when it came to her future and her happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Chapter two up! =D I'm on a roll today! Two stories update and more ideas flapping around my head. Unfortunately, its time for bed though so they'll have to wait until tomorrow! =)

Like I said before: Please review! They make me happy! =D

XXX


	3. An Unplanned Detour

**Author's Note: **The only reason I've be able to update this story so much recently is that I'm currently off work with Tonsillitis - something I get very often (the only thing I get thankfully) and stops me working as I'm a receptionist at the moment and have to do a lot of talking. So once I get back to work, updates will probably be aabout once a week, not every few days like they have been. =)

**Disclaimer!** I don't own the Insanity workout mentioned in this story! I simply do it myself and wanted to include it in the story. You'll find videos of it online if you Google it and Shaun T. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>An Unplanned Detour<strong>**

It took Ayame two hours to find her room after she left her parents. The halls looked different later at night and all the staff seemed to be in their quarters sleeping. She'd continued to wander the corridors aimlessly, opening every door she past and somehow ended up in a less used part of the mansion. Some of the rooms held paintings of former owners and pieces of art the currant owners did not like. Other rooms held the same fragile filigree craved furniture that had been in her parents' reception room, each delicate piece covered by a crisp linen cloth. Clearly the house keepers to care of every part of the house, even the unused side as there was not a single whiff or smear of dust and each room smelt like everything had recently been polished.

There was one room in particular that Ayame fell in love with.

The music room.

It was like walking into the most expensive and well stocked music shop – there were harps and violins and cellos (and the latter two had electric versions!), acoustic and electric guitars, flutes, clarinets, saxophones… But the instrument that caught her eye and held her attention was the beautiful black grand piano at the far end of the room. It was placed alongside the window, whether carelessly or out of design, Ayame did not know. All she knew was that it afforded a spectacular view of the grounds to the rear of the house and the setting sun's magnificence lit up the room and its instruments bathing it all in a beautiful warm glow.

Ayame could not stop herself as she floated over to the piano and lowered herself onto the bench, the creak of a floorboard outside the room not even registering in her mind (her mind deciding it was probably just the old house cooling down for the night and therefore nothing to worry about).

So, Ayame raised the lid of the piano, touching the keys reverently. She smiled and began to play the chords for Francesca Battistelli's Time In Between, and soon her voice joined the melody, her eyes glancing out the window at the setting sun.

_You were there when your Father said_

_Let there be light_

_You obeyed when He whispered_

_Son, You have to leave tonight_

_To spend nine months in a mothers womb_

_Three days in a borrowed tomb_

**.**

_But it's the time in between_

_That brings me to my knees_

_Knowing you came for me_

_And all that I can't be_

_I'm amazed, so amazed_

_And I thank You for the time in between_

**.**

_Don't take much for this crazy world_

_To rob me of my peace_

_And the enemy of my soul_

_Says You're holding out on me_

_So I stand here lifting empty hands_

_For you to fill me up again_

.

Tears flowed down Ayame's face as she sang. Pouring out all her emotions into the song; her heartache at having to leave a life she had only _started_ living and the promise it had, for having to leave her friends and James and her Church. It all came out in that one song.

.

_But it's the time in between_

_That I fall down to my knees_

_Waiting on what You'll bring_

_And the things that I can't see_

_I know my song's incomplete_

_Still I'll sing in the time in between_

**.**

_So many ways_

_Your love has saved the day_

_And I'm grateful for them all_

**.**

_But it's the time in between_

_The middle of two thieves_

_That says everything_

_It's the reason I believe_

_I'm amazed, so amazed_

_And I thank you for the time in between_

_Oh Lord, I thank you for the time in between_

_._

Ayame's eyes closed as the last chords of the music flowed through the room, the light of the setting sun turning her hair to fire and she immediately went into the beginnings of a new song as her tears dried on her face.

"Be Still by Kari Jobe." her voice informed the empty room. It was a trademark of hers to announce the songs she was performing even if no one was around to hear her. She was so lost in the music that she didn't realise she hadn't announced the first song.

.

_He is here for the broken and life to the one who is undone_

_He is peace to the wounded and hope for the helpless one_

_He is here, He is here_

**.**

_Be still my soul, be still_

_Be still my soul, be still_

_Wait patiently upon the Lord_

_Be still my soul, be still_

_._

All the previous tension within her started to fade away as she sang. This was one of her favourite songs as it never failed to bring her to a sense of calm. Everything that had been pressing down on her from the moment she had been told the truth of her birth, to her encounter with her parents not hours before became nothing but the trials of life.

.

_When the waves r__ise against me and the wind tries to draw me away_

_I will stand on the mountain, safe in Your arms I will sing_

_I will sing_

**.**

_Be still my soul, be still_

_Be still my soul, be still_

_Wait patiently upon the Lord_

_Be still my soul, be still_

**.**

_Be still and know He is God_

_He is here, He is here_

_Be still and know He is God_

_He is here, He is here_

_._

Ayame paused in her playing for a moment, as the music dictated before starting back up. It was clear from looking her; she was completely enthralled in the music she was making and the thoughts that were going around her head, inspired by the song.

.

_So be still my soul, be still_

_Be still my soul, be still_

_Wait patiently upon the Lord_

_Be still my soul, be still_

_Wait patiently upon the Lord_

**.**

_Be still my soul, be still_

_._

As the song came to a close, Ayame simply sat with her eyes closed, a peaceful smile on her lips. This was simply a season of her life where she had to remain patient. As long as she remembered that there was a plan for her life and God was in control, she could get through this.

With the heat of the sun on her face, Ayame sighed. She still had to find her bedroom before the night was through and tomorrow started. Everything was starting to catch up with her now that she'd poured out her emotions into her music. Combine that with the jet lag and she was one exhausted young woman.

The last thing she was expecting when she opened her eyes was a reflection of someone other than herself in the window. She spun around with a gasp and stumbled to her feet, nearly tripping over the piano bench in the process.

The female servant held up her hands in a palpitating, nonthreatening manner.

"I'm sorry to have scared you Miss, but one of the other servants heard your singing and wanted to check if you needed anything, but they don't speak English so they asked me to… Is there anything I can do for you miss?" The woman blushed at her babbling as Ayame blinked at her, quickly wiping the tear marks off her cheeks. Slowly, Ayame began to smile and giggled a little.

"They knew I was hopelessly lost didn't they?" Ayame ducked her head as she giggled, looking up at the servant sheepishly. "I'm terrible at finding my way around without a map and compass." She laughed and stood, holding her hand out to the other woman. "Arigatou for coming to find me." Ayame tilted her head and smiled sweetly, causing the woman to blush.

Ayame definitely had cute down to a T, her young features and smiling eyes making her seem child like in that moment.

The woman shook her hand. "Please call me Ayame when my parents are not around. I was raised as a commoner. It feels weird to be called 'Miss'," Ayame smiled tilting her head the opposite way in inquiry, "what's your name?"

"Shizue." The young woman murmured, highly embarrassed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shizue-san." She smiled at the woman as they shook hands, the latter looking slightly uncomfortable.

"It is a pleasure to meet you to Ayame-sama. Please follow me and I'll show you to your room." Shizue smiled and led her out of the music room and down the hall.

Ayame quickly lost track of where she was and simply followed Shizue through the labyrinth of corridors. She'd have to see about getting a map of the place tomorrow so she didn't get lost again and anger her parents for being late for something important.

"Here you are Ayame-sama." Shizue opened the door for her, bringing her out of her thoughts, "Someone will be along in the morning to show you to the wardrobe and help you select an outfit for the day. Your own clothes are in the wardrobe there and you a free to take things you especially like from the main wardrobe room and keep them in here." Ayame listened carefully as she took in her room. Everything had been so rushed earlier that she hadn't had a chance to actually look at it when she was first shown in – the door had been opened, announced as her own and quickly closed before she was rushed off to a meeting with her parents.

The room, like the rest of the place, was huge, with cream walls, warm brown wood and two large bay windows containing window seats and she could hardly contain her excitement. She'd always wanted a window seat so she could curl up and read a book in it or look at the stars. She'd tried sitting on the small window sill in her old home but it was uncomfortable and difficult to balance on. And she could draw the curtains and no one would know she was there. A safe haven for herself away from the craziness of everyone in this funhouse.

The window seats looked soft and comfortable with their padded seats and multiple cushions and immediately her mind was flashing to alternative colours and patterns to the ones already there.

Pausing those thoughts for a moment, Ayame continued her perusal of her room, not noticing that Shizue had paused what she was saying to allow her take everything in.

The bed was clearly the centrepiece of the room – not only was it big enough for four people (with plenty of room to move) but it was covered in what looked like fine silk sheets and a multitude of pillows.

She'd jump on that later.

Ayame grinned at her plan, turning her attention back to the rest of the room.

Opposite the huge bed was a large and comfortable looking leather sofa – this one thankfully devoid of cushions and the perfect place to put the ones from the bed. On either side of the sofa were two large light wood doors. Ayame made her way over to the one to the left of the sofa as it was closest to her. Quickly peaking through as a light came on automatically, she felt her jaw drop. Her walk-in wardrobe was bigger than the one in the second Princess Diaries movie! It was at _least _twice the size of her room back home and she promised herself she'd explore it thoroughly the following day. Maybe she'd have a Disney moment and find jewels in one of the draws like Mia did…

Forcing the thoughts of shiny objects out her head, Ayame left the wardrobe after locating her all her night clothes and placed them on the sofa so she could see what was behind door number two.

Door number two turned out to be exactly what she thought it was; her en-suite bathroom. But again what she wasn't expecting was for it to be so _big_ and expensive looking!

Almost the entire bathroom was made out of cream marble with tiny flecks of black within the stone. The bathroom contained the regular, toilet, sink, shower and bath but everything was just more expensive. The large walk-in shower had completely see-through glass doors and gold rims that shone in the light. The sink and toilet were both stark white and stood out against the cream of the bathroom, both having gold attachments. But the thing that she loved the most was the 'English' bath tub, the bright white of it contrasting with the cream of the floor, its gold clawed feet and gently curving edges. She was looking forward to testing it out. Just to make sure it was working of course. She did feel the large gold mirror above the sink was overstated and a bit pointless though – she wasn't exactly tall, standing at your average 5'2", and only needed to see so much when cleaning her teeth.

Happy that she'd looked her fill of at least _one _room tonight – and knowing she'd be spending an hour in it when she had her bath a bit later – Ayame walked back into her bedroom.

It seemed to her that whenever she turned her head her gaze would land on something new that she'd never noticed before, for when she glanced to her left as she exited the bathroom, her eyes landed on an intricately carved mahogany desk. It was delicate and beautiful like a lot of the furniture her parents seemed to prefer. The chair was straight backed with curving arms and comfortable looking embroidered cushions that fit in nicely with the colour scheme of the room. And on top of the desk was one of her most prized possessions.

Her laptop.

Ayame grinned. As soon as she had finished with her bath and sorted everything out for bed, she'd call James – he'd promised to leave his laptop on with Skype running for when she had a chance to call him. It would work out perfectly – Japan was eight hours ahead of Britain so by the time she was done, it would be around 7am for James and he'd be getting up for work.

It was only after having taken in the room that Ayame's jet lagged brain finally kicked in and brought to her attention how rude she had just been in forgetting that Shizue was in the room. She spun around to face her guiltily and quickly bowed.

"Gomenasai! I'm so sorry for ignoring you Shizue-san."

"T-that's okay, Ayame-sama. You were getting acquainted with your room and I didn't want to interrupt." Shizue blushed slightly, not used to the 'masters of the house' apologising to her. "If you need anything at all during the night there is a telephone by the side of your bed. Just press twelve and it will take you straight to the maids quarters and someone will be with you shortly.

"If there is nothing else you need this evening Miss?"

"Of course! I'm so sorry! You go to bed, Shizue-san, I think I've got everything I need." Ayame smiled. "Thank you for showing me to my room."

"Your welcome Miss. Have a good evening." Shizue bowed and left the room before Ayame could return the sentiment. Clearly the woman had to be up early in the morning. And probably, so did she.

With that thought in mind Ayame quickly started filling the bath, tipping in some rose and peach bath salts – the smell reminding her of her Dior perfume. As she waited for the bath to fill, Ayame pulled her hair into a high ponytail, braiding it and securing the end with another bobble, both having come from around her wrist. With hair her length, it was always a good idea to carry several bobbles and a pile of hair clips wherever she went.

Quickly stripping, Ayame sunk down in the bath to her chin, the aroma of the bath salts filling her body and relaxing her muscles. Her hair hung over the back of the bath to keep it from getting wet – though the steam would make it frizz anyway. But she'd brush it out when she was done and the weight of her hair would pull out any waves that tried to take up residence.

She kept herself awake during her relaxing soak by trying to come up with a way to tell James she was engaged to be married. It didn't matter how many times she went over the situation in her head, there was no way to tell the man you loved that you could no longer be with him because you were engaged to be married. How did you even _start_ that sort of conversation?

Feeling her eyes growing heavy after only twenty minutes in the bath, Ayame pulled herself up, careful not to get her hair wet and climbed out of the bath. She dried herself quickly and jumped into her pyjamas, the chill in the air making her skin pebble with goose bumps.

Ayame didn't waste any time and immediately started looking for the thermostat for her room, finding the panel inside her wardrobe, hidden out of sight in a wooden cover. She quickly cranked the heat up and was rewarded a few minutes later as the room began to heat up.

Picking up the laptop table she'd found when looking for the heater panel, Ayame set it next to the sofa and went to grab her laptop off the desk. She switched it on as she walked, placing it on the laptop table and went to brush out her hair as she waited for it to load.

It didn't take long for before she was logging on to Skype to call James. She snuggled further into the blanket she'd found in her wardrobe and laughed when James' cat appeared on the screen. Flossy rubbed her little white kitty head against the screen, clearly expecting Leanne to scratch her ears as she normally did. Disgruntled, Flossy sat down and stared at the screen, allowing Ayame to see the corners of the room around her furry little body.

The clock by the side of James bed changed to 7am as she watched and she knew the horrible wailing it was making at that moment, though the sound on the laptop was muted. She smiled, knowing James's hand would fly out any second and hit it, effectively turning it off.

But what she saw instead made her stomach clench in unease. Instead of James's tan, masculine hand reaching over from the bed to hit it off, a pale female manicured hand did, knocking it to the floor in her haste.

The crash on the other end scared poor Flossy into jumping spinning around and hissing and sound blared through the speaker as the scene was revealed.

Ayame could feel her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes remained glued to the screen. She could hardly make out her feelings, but she _knew_ above all of them was the feeling of betrayal. James had been so understanding when they'd spoken about waiting – had agreed with it wholeheartedly! – and now here he was, hours after her leaving, in bed having sex with some woman!

Ayame's eyes narrowed in anger. How dare the bastard treat her like she was no more than a disposable toy that could be instantly replaced! She promised herself then, that no matter what her men were like she would not allow them to get close enough to her to hurt her the way James just did.

Ayame was half way off the sofa to get something from her wardrobe, when the woman on screen sat up and began riding James, her eyes scrunched closed in pleasure. And the hits just kept on coming.

The woman on the screen was from their Church and had been after James for weeks. Ayame could only imagine the sick sense of victory the woman had at finally bedding him.

Full of fury now, Ayame flew to her feet and ran into the wardrobe to get her air horn. She pulled open draw after draw, throwing things on the floor in her haste to find and grinned evilly when she did. First thing in the morning she'd ask Shizue who had unpacked all her things and thank them for not throwing anything away.

The lovely couple were looked to be close to their climaxes when Ayame returned to the computer and she snickered gleefully as she pressed down on the air horn's button, the wail cutting through her room and the speakers of James's surround-sound computer. Ayame had never been more thankful that he loved watching his films in surround sound off his pc than she was at that moment. She felt exceptionally vindicated when the bimbo when arse over tit and fell straight out of the bed with a scream of pure fright, James throwing her off him in his terror and Ayame smirked.

And was still smirking when his eyes landed on the screen of his computer.

"Good morning James," she paused and glanced at the woman on the floor, "and friend. I do hope I'm not interrupting anything. Your alarm clock seems to be broken so I thought I'd help wake you up this morning." She watched as James's mouth opened and closed; a wonderful imitation of a fish. Clearly he was not expecting to be caught out and her overly polite manner threw him for a loop. "I'm sure your little pea-sized brain has figured out, that after the display I just witnessed – and feel quite nauseous about – our relationship is now completely and irrevocably over.

"Also, I would advise you and your bed mate to never contact me after today. My biological parents have a highly trained special police force waiting and ready to be deployed at any moment should they simply receive the order, some of which are still stationed in the UK…" Inside, Ayame was laughing hysterically at the look of terror on James's face and had to bite her tongue as the woman shouted 'I'm out of here!' and ran out of the bedroom door.

"Now James, I'm sure you know me well enough to know this is not a threat. I would _never _do such a thing. It is simply a piece of advice for you to keep in mind in case you decide to do something stupid. Because I guarantee you will never get within an inch of me. My fiancés would turn you into a vegetable within seconds. They're the world champions in Kendo and Karate – they are highly skilled forms of martial arts just in case you didn't know. I know your little pea brain is currently in your penis at the moment.

"Have a wonderful day at work. Talk to you–" Ayame pretended to cut herself off, raising her hand to her mouth in an over exaggerated 'oops' gesture. She was taking great pleasure in how red his face was turning. "Oh. That's right." She said innocently. Her face turned deathly serious for her next word and the colour drained from James' face – she half expected him to pass out. "Never. Goodbye."

The 'End Call' button was pressed and Ayame signed out, exited Skype and shut down her laptop. It could stay there until the morning, she decided as she trudged over to bed and sprawled out along it face down.

She felt drained.

What a complete dickwad. Didn't she know just how to choose them?

"Miss?" Shizue's tentative voice came from the doorway of her room and Ayame grunted to show she was listening. Sod elegance. "I know it's probably a silly thing to ask… but are you okay?"

Instead of answering the question, Ayame threw off the blanket that she'd allowed to cover her head and climbed off the bed with fire in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with men that they think with the dick in their pants instead of the brain in their heads!" Shizue and a few of the staff standing in her doorway were shocked at her sudden change of mood and choice of language. They watched in trepidation as she stormed into her wardrobe and came out seconds later dressed in exercise clothes. Her rant continued as she tied her trainers and strapped a heart monitor around her chest. "Why do men think its okay to screw around with a woman's feelings the way they do!" Ayame's movement where jerky, displaying her anger as clearly as her words. "If my fiancés think they're going to get away with treating me like the dirt beneath their feet, they're in for one hell of a surprise 'cause I'll wipe the floor with their asses!" The servants froze as her enraged gaze landed on them and they vowed to never get on her bad side at the look in her eyes.

Ayame was well aware that she was shouting but could not stop herself. She was angry and hurt and was going to let the world know it whether the world wanted to know or not.

"Shizue? Is there a workout room in this place? Somewhere with a punch bag and TV and multi-region DVD player?" Shizue nodded and gestured for Ayame to precede her out of the room. "Thank you." Ayame nodded jerkily and grabbed her Insanity work out DVD box off the bed, following behind the small woman as she walked down the dark corridor. She was completely unaware of servants rushing down hidden corridors to go set up a punch bag in the gym room the floor below.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please review! They make me happy! =D

XXX


	4. An Uncomfortable Position

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I knew that as soon as I started back to work, I wouldn't have any time to update and made sure I was a chapter ahead just in case. Hopefully it will stay that way so that you don't have to wait _forever _for a chapter! =D

Hope you enjoy this one! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: An Uncomfortable Position<strong>

Ayame had stayed in the gym for an hour and a half that night working out her anger. She did her hour long Insanity workout but had still needed to vent and spent another thirty minutes kicking the stuffing out of the punch bag. She spent all that time calling James, and herself, all the idiots going – him for being stupid enough to cheat on her when she needed him the most, and herself for letting it hurt as much as it did.

After thirty minutes she finally fell to the floor, her energy spent, and cried. And that was how Shizue found her this morning, circled up in a ball on the gym floor with a pounding headache, sandpaper eyes and a tear stained face. She said nothing about the runny nose and handed her the biggest box of tissues Ayame had ever seen.

Ayame's eyes had filled up at the little act of kindness and she'd groaned as she sat up. Her muscles protested her movement, having been pushed through a harder than usual work out and given nothing after it to help repair them. Add that to having slept on the floor and being slightly dehydrated from all the crying she'd done _combined _with the exercise, then Ayame felt like she had the world's biggest hangover. _Look like I too_, she thought after getting a glance of herself in one of the gym's mirrors.

She spent the next hour in her bathroom, showering and washing her eyes out with eye drops and using cream that Shizue had brought her to help bring down the puffiness of her eyes. She finally gave up and scrubbed her face with facial wash before rubbing in moisturiser and, on the off chance it would work, reapplied a thin layer of the cream Shizue gave her to her eyes. She applied concealer to her eyes and still red nose, but still feeling that she looked like _Night of The Living Dead_, Ayame put on powder foundation and blush, adding the finishing touches by applying mascara to her top eyelashes only.

It made her feel marginally better, and though she couldn't do anything about the redness of her eyes, she could always wear a pair of sunglasses and claim a hangover if anyone asked.

That done and with an hour still before breakfast, Ayame pressed twelve on the telephone and called down to the maids chamber.

"How can I help you this morning Miss Ayame-sama?" a polite female voice questioned when they answered the phone and Ayame paused.

"Good morning. Um, do you know if there's anyone available to show me where the wardrobe room is, or if it's close to my bedroom could you give me directions?"

"Of course Miss!" the voice replied happily and Ayame tried not to cringe – she'd had very little sleep last night, her emotions had gone AWOL and she had yet to have a cup of coffee. She _really _couldn't deal with a chipper person right then. "If you take a right out of your room, turn right down the next corridor and count eleven doors on your right from the first one, it's the door opposite that one."

Ayame read back the directions she jotted down on the pad of paper by the side of the phone for just that purpose. After getting an affirmative that the directions she'd taken down were correct, Ayame thanked her and hung up the phone.

She headed off to the wardrobe room in her bathrobe and underwear, consulting her directions every now and then and praying that no one found her until she'd had a chance to dress.

The trip passed without incident and, after closing the door and turning around to grab some clothes, Ayame once again felt her jaw hit the floor. She hoped that reaction didn't become the norm for her. It wasn't exactly the most attractive expression.

She understood then why they called it 'The Wardrobe Room' – not just because of the clothes within it, but for the sheer size of the room itself. It reminded Ayame of stepping into a high class mall and in that moment that's what she decided to call it – The Mall.

Now everyone in the world has their weaknesses; some have a weakness for fine wine, some a weakness for fast cars, some have a weakness for shoes or handbags or accessories… The list is endless.

Now _Ayame_. Ayame had a weakness for fashion – she loved putting outfits together; loved how something as simple as a necklace, belt or scarf could completely make or break an outfit. She hadn't always liked fashion – she'd found it frivolous as a young teenager. Just another way for the popular girls in her school to inflate their egos and flaunt a body they had yet to actually grow into. It was only at the age of about 16, after she finished her compulsory education (called Comprehensive School in the UK) and bought her first prom dress, that she started to take an interest in fashion.

She had bought her dress in a small shop in her local town and the owner had advised her on what colours to avoid so she wouldn't look 'dull and washed out', and what colours would add colour to her complexion. Being completely fashion backwards at the time and completely thankful for the help, she'd loved the dress and had bought it. She felt like a million dollars at her prom and her friends had all commented on how pretty she looked. She may not have been crowned prom queen but that night had started a love affair with clothes that just seemed to get stronger as time went on.

So walking into this room and seeing rail upon rail of clothes? It was like walking into her favourite store and being told she could wear whatever she wanted to free of charge.

She would forever deny that a girly squeal left her lips before she plunged headlong into the rows of clothes.

It had taken her a mere ten minutes to choose something to wear, as much as she wanted to spend all day in there just trying on clothes and creating outfits. _Later_, she had promised herself, pulling on a nice neutral outfit that would fit any occasion – a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with the faded part at the top of the legs and an expensive looking red gypsy top that sat off the shoulders. Ayame searched for a pair of suitable shoes and settled on a pair of plain shiny black court shoes with pointed toes. And as a final touch she tied a white, red and blue silk floral scarf around her neck, the tips perfectly pointy and crisp.

Glancing at her reflection in one of the room's many mirrors, Ayame was pleased with the overall effect and hunted down a pair of knee high tights to wiggle on under her jeans to protect her feet.

After that it was simply a matter of grabbing one of the button and sash black A-line coats and a pair of brown tinted aviator sunglasses to hide her puffy eyes from the outside world. They could then be placed on her head as an accessory later once the puffiness had gone down and if the situation was informal enough to allow it.

With all the black on the outside of her outfit, Ayame grabbed up a medium-sized, bright, shiny purple handbag, a bag divider and a pair of flat black shoes (just in case she needed them) and she quickly installed the divider, placed her spare shoes in the bag and exited the room.

It took twenty more minutes to get back to her room and transfer everything from her old bag to her new one, spritz on her Dior perfume (placed in her bag for later) and call down to what she now classed as 'the main switchboard'.

Feeling a lot more cheery now that she felt more at place in the expensive house (mainly because she was loving the expensive clothes etc – she always had had expensive taste), she spoke cheerily to the woman on 'duty' and was informed that someone would be along in a few moments to show her where the breakfast room was.

With her coat tucked over her handbag, her handbag tucked over her arm and her sunglasses on (to hide her puffy eyes), she'd grinned at Shizue as she appeared at the door, feeling like a million dollars.

But her bubble was popped when Shizue informed her that her parents wouldn't take her wearing the sunglasses inside very well. Her ego deflated (thankfully), Ayame placed the glasses on the top of her head and followed Shizue down to the breakfast room.

Just before entering the room, Shizue stopped her and took her bag, coat and sunglasses, explaining that she would be helped into her coat and handed her bag and sunglasses on the way out if she left the house and that large bags were not allowed at the dining table so none of the servants fell over them. She was however allowed a small clutch bag to keep things like her phone, perfume and make-up in but that was it and it had to be placed on her lap out of sight.

Ayame nodded in understanding and, with the funeral march playing in the back of her mind (her subconscious had a sarcastic sense of humour), Ayame entered the room gracefully and confidently, stepping lightly on the balls of her feet – practically a natural position for them with the amount of time she spent in heels (_that _had been a painful adjustment to make in the beginning, but she could strut with the best of them now).

Her parents showed more tact than Ayame thought them possible of that morning at breakfast. Neither complained about the use of the air horn or the gym during the earlier hours of the morning, and neither mentioned the red puffiness of her eyes. It was obvious that the masters of the house had been informed of last nights happens – probably seconds after they had actually happened – and felt a small amount of sympathy for the young woman. However, it was not enough for them to consider allowing her the day off. There were things to be done; things she had to learn and learn fast. And if her outfit was any indication of her state of mind, Ayame knew it too.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

To say Ayame was shocked when one of the maids placed a mobile phone down on the table with her porridge, would have been an understatement. She'd sat and stared in bewilderment at the little state of the art phone for a few minutes before picking it up and testing it out. She first checked the memory capacity of the phone and was shocked at the number of gigabytes it was able to hold, and it didn't take her long to figure out, that as well as being like your standard mobile phone, it was also an MP3 player and PDA. She'd never seen a phone that was able to do the amount of things this one was able to – the camera was 12megapickels and no bigger than your average Sony Ericson camera phone lens and the phone itself was no bigger than your average Blackberry. Add to that its advanced capabilities and you had one nervous young woman. She prayed she didn't break it.

Seeing that all her information had been transferred from her old phone to her new one, and deciding to test it out, Ayame sent an email to a friend in England and a text message to a friend in Wales. Her friend from Wales replied almost immediately, wanting to know where she was and why she hadn't called. Ayame grinned happily and told her to check her facebook – everything was explained on there.

On a whim, Ayame signed into her facebook on her phone, updated her relationship status to single and decided to make James's life uncomfortable for the next couple of weeks. Updating her status and linking James and Jennifer's names into it, she made the comment as innocent as possible, the tone completely disbelieving.

Her hands tightened around the phone at the thought of how well he'd fooled everyone into thinking he was perfect and innocent. At how well he'd fooled her.

Ayame signed out of her facebook and put the phone to one side, quickly getting a handle on her emotions before her parents noticed her reaction. So she turned her thoughts away from the idiot onto her porridge.

As soon as everyone had finished their breakfast, her parents were going to have to sit down and tell her _exactly _what it is they expected of her. She'd brought up the subject of compromise last night, it was time for them to realise that she didn't bluff.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Once again sat in her parents' 'Reception Room', Ayame waited for them to break the silence that had settled over the room ten minutes ago. Unbothered by uncomfortable silences, Ayame continued to sip at the English tea that she had requested when Shizue had asked if they needed anything. Usually, tea in a different country just didn't taste _quite _right. But she had to give it to Shizue and the other staff here – they knew how to make one _fine _cup of tea.

"Oh for heaven's sake! _Must _you continue with this ridiculous silence?" her mother demanded and Ayame's eyebrows rose innocently.

"I'm sorry mother," she grinned internally at the flash of discomfort that went across Misumi's face at the title, "I thought it was customary for me to have to wait before speaking. I must have been wrong." Misumi's eyes narrowed slightly so Ayame got to the point, her face and tone becoming serious. "I want to know what's expected of me; socially, economically, academically, personally… I understand that this situation is an entirely political one on your part, so I'll make a deal with you; you tell me what is expected of me and I'll do it." Ayame absorbed their shocked expressions with glee – she loved throwing people for a loop! What her parents didn't need to know is that she'd live up to their expectations for her future _husbands' _sake. She knew how the Japanese culture worked; the bad behaviour of the wife reflected on her husband's image (or at least that's how it still worked within wealthy circles). Deciding it was time to burst their sugar coated bubbles, Ayame continued. "There _are _however, conditions to my good behaviour and 'complacency'." The hint of sarcasm at the end was not missed and Misumi and Kenji knew that in order to keep their reputation, they were going to have to do something they hated. Something that Ayame had hinted at unsubtly the night before.

They'd have to compromise.

"Very well, then I will state our terms and then you can state your own." Kenji stated as Misumi leaned back against the straight backed sofa they sat on. "Firstly, socially – we expect you to be quite and demure. You must be courteous, approachable and respectful to those older than you. That includes if they say something inappropriate. You are a beautiful girl and it _will _happen at some point. Simply smile and excuse yourself. They can not stop you.

"Economically, we expect you to be able to take over our company one day in the future and run it properly. We will teach you how to do this and on this subject and training we _will not _compromise." At Ayame's nod of understanding, Kenji continued.

"Academically, you will be expected to do a degree in Business Studies to allow you to have a better understanding of how companies work and will be spending several hours a week at our office for further study." Ayame let him continue, knowing that _her_ expectations on this subject were vastly different.

"Personally, we expect you to be conscientious of your words and actions as everything you say and do and wear – and even _do not do _– will be viewed and picked apart by others.

"We understand that due to the way you were raised you will require etiquette lessons to fully understand the expectations of our society. _Your _society. Naturally you will also require Japanese lessons and should be speaking Japanese fluently within a couple of weeks. Soon we will have you speaking, reading and writing in Japanese better than those who have lived here all their lives. You'll be thinking and dreaming in Japanese by the time our tutors are finished with you." Ayame thought it best to keep her thoughts on that subject to herself and Kenji continued, completely oblivious to the disbelieving thoughts going through her mind. "You will also be required to spend the next couple of months with tutors who will cover the things your commoner education did not. We have had people tracking your progress from infancy and know how trivially you took it." Ayame had the grace to blush. She wished she'd taken her schooling more seriously too and was happy to take on the extra tutoring to make up for her past bad decision – she'd not realized how important her grades were until she graduated and it had smarted knowing that she could have done _so _much better if she'd just put in the time and effort. "And once you can speak, read, write and _think_ in Japanese, you will receive calligraphy lessons so that your writing is suitable and legible."

"Thank you." Ayame bowed her head briefly in respect. "Please hear me out like I have you for this next part. There may be things you will not like to hear but, like yourselves, on these things I will not compromise." Her parents nodded warily and waited for her to continue. "Firstly, know that there will be absolutely _no _compromise of the subject of my faith. I am a Christian and I refuse to even _pretend _to be otherwise regardless of _any _sort of blackmail – do not write off my words as cheap talk for I _do not bluff_." Her parents looked slightly put-out by the declaration but did not argue – they could clearly see she was as solid as a rock and would not budge on this subject.

"Socially, and though it may smart personally, I _do_ understand and accept your terms. Though if someone tries to propositions me for sex and manhandles me, I will have them thrown out after informing you of the situation. I will _not _be treated like a whore no matter who the person is. That is non-negotiable." Again her parents nodded, this time in full agreement.

"Economically, I see no problems with your expectations of me and I am looking forward to learning more about this family and hopefully my heritage." Ayame ignored the slightly shocked looks in their faces. She'd always been interested in how a successful business was run but her other interests and monetary needs had always overruled the slight interest.

"Academically is where we differ. I understand the need for me to do a relevant degree and I shall so. But before I came here I wanted to become a Kindergarten Teacher in America. I understand that with the company here in Japan that is not possible now," she ignored the looks of relief on their faces as she continued, "however, I still wish to learn to become a kindergarten teacher and on this subject _I _will not waver.

"I am a _very _stubborn person, as my sitters have no doubt told you, and once I've got an idea in my head I will not be swayed from it.

"I propose the compromise that I do a 50/50 course – half in business studies and the other half in teaching children. In exchange I will do longer hours of study at home _with_ a tutor and extra assignments." Ayame could see that her parents were not happy with that but knew that she was basically proposing to do _both _degrees – one in business and one in teaching without complaint. They'd both get what they wanted but there was still a compromise.

"As for personally, I also understand your expectations and will adhere to the rules you have set out, on the agreement of the following: Firstly, I be allowed to remain in contact with my old friends from Britain and get to fly them out here – or to one of your holiday homes – for them to visit and for us to catch up. Secondly, I am allowed to continue with my Insanity workout regime and get to add Judo and Kendo classes on top to allow me to better understand both my fiancés' passion and dedication to martial arts. And thirdly, under the supervision of several guards dressed in civilian clothes, with myself in disguise, to be allowed out every now and then to go to a local club to simply dance. I am an engaged woman and will not even let any man touch me or buy me a drink."

Her parents reacted to the final request so heatedly that it took nearly twenty minutes for them to calm down. They quickly agreed to Ayame's previous requests in light of the final one as she'd hoped they would, and Ayame made a show of compromising to having several of the basement rooms soundproofed and turned into a nightclub, complete with alcohol, DJ and staff.

They spent the next couple ten minutes discussing less important things; Ayame agreeing to get a staff members approval on every outfit she was going to wear outside the house (which included the garden and anytime her parents had guests over) and her parents agreed that she could wear whatever clothes she liked inside the house. They also grudgingly agreed to her taking further piano, guitar and singing lessons twice a week – on the premise of wanting to be able to perform for her husbands – and had allowed her Sundays off to rest and go to Church.

Ayame shocked her parents by getting up and bowing at the waist to them at the end of their discussion, thanking them sincerely for allowing her compromises.

Ayame may not like that her future laid entirely in their hands and that she was being forced to marry two men she had never even met, but she was not stupid. She knew the power they had over her thanks to their money and connections. Her best bet was to do what they wanted for now, keep herself protected during her marriage and get the hell out of it once her parents died if she was unhappy.

It sounded like a cold way to think of her parents even to her, but she could not go around pretending everything would be okay and that she'd somehow acquire the power and money during her lifetime to be able to do anything about the impending marriage.

Shizue was called in just before they left the room and her parents instructed her to show Ayame around and get her ready for her first Japanese lesson which would be in an hour's time. Ayame stood to her feet and bowed to her parents as they left the room.

Shizue walked over to her as soon as the door closed, informing her that she would be her Personal Assistant from now on and what of her schedule for the day entailed. She would be starting her day later today as she had spent an hour and a half negotiating with her parents.

**9:30am to 1:30pm** – Japanese lessons

**1:30pm to 2:30pm** – Lunch

**2:30pm to 4:30pm** – Judo (1 hour and 30 minutes) and Kendo training (30 minutes) in the Dojo (her first session in the dojo would be shorter than the others to help introduce her to the arts first)

**4:30 to 5:00pm** – Shower, 30 minute nap and change

**5:30pm to 6:30pm** – Etiquette lesson

**6:30pm to 7:30pm** – Insanity workout

**7:30pm** – Shower, change, make up

**8pm to 9pm** – Dinner with parents.

The rest of the evening from 9pm would be hers to do with as she pleased and she knew she'd end up in bed after removing her make up and scrubbing her face. Ayame knew that had her life been an anime series, by the end of Shizue's speech, she would have been sweat-dropping.

Clearly she wouldn't be leaving the house for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please review! They make me happy! =D

XXX


End file.
